(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and a multilayer substrate.
(ii) Related Art
Image reading apparatuses that automatically read image data of a document are used as copiers, facsimile machines, and scanners for inputting image data to computers. Such image reading apparatuses read an image of a document by irradiating the document with light using a light source that extends in a direction perpendicular to a transportation path of the document and by receiving reflected light reflected from the document by using image sensors.